Clockwork Doll/Tropes
A-G *'Action Girl': Capable enough to handle herself... by throwing MILLION knives out of NOWHERE!! *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable': Given with her Genki Girl plus Ditz attitude just makes her even adorable. **'Badass and Child Duo': The Child to Vanitas' Badass. **'Badass Damsel': Even being kidnapped, she is capable to handle on her own. **'Battle Couple': With Vanitas. *'Beware The Nice Ones': Post-HFT shows us that Mai is really a nice person, however beware, since this girl is capable enough to throw MILLION KNIVES AT YOU FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!! *'Character Development': She switches from an Emotionless Girl to an adorable Ditz. *'Cheerful Child': While she is not a child, she has a curiosity and cheerful attitude of a child. *'Cloud Cuckoolander': After she breaks her empty shell, she becomes this. *'Combat Tropes' **'Cute Bruiser': She can kick any bad guys ass despite her waifish body. **'Chain Pain': Her chains have blades attached at the ends, so she is capable enough to hurt her opponent simply using chains that rip them apart from binding. ***'Variable Length Chain' **'Elemental Powers' ***'Light 'Em Up': Her main element in contrast to Vanitas' darkness element. ***'Time Master': She's a master of Time Magic, even moreso than average Time Mages itself. Her powers though, is not to extent as Kuronagi's own. **'Equippable Ally': Other than her knives from hammerspace, she defends herself with Rin and Len, who transforms into a parasol and a cute fairy-creature respectively. **'Hyperspace Arsenal': Her main powers comes from throwing knives and summoning chains out of NOWHERE! She can rival even Gilgamesh himself... **'Knife Nut': Her Weapon of Choice, albeit as a thrown projectiles. **'Master of Illusion': Like all other "Awakened" Vessels, she is able to uses Illusions as her attacks, evidenced during her fight with Tidus. **'Storm of Blades': Using knives no less... **'Time Stand Still': Her Stopga spell does this, albeit in a shorter effect. **'White Magic': Other than her Time Magic, she is also a master at White Magic, able enough to cast Curaja, the highest-tier of Cure spells. *'Creepy Child/Creepy Doll': At first, until she's turn into a Ditz anyways. *'The Cutie' *'Distressed Damsel': Gets herself kidnapped several times though she gets better. *'Dying Declaration of Love' *'The Ditz' **'Genius Ditz' *'Elegant Gothic Lolita': She wears this outfit in her Normal form, albeit in a lighter colors, contrast to Rachel's dark colors. *'Emotionless Girl': Before her Heel Face Turn. *'Expy': Clockwork Doll/Master of Court from Mothy's Evillious Chronicles. *'Genki Girl': She puts up a good face when something is serious.... honestly. *'Go Out With A Smile' H-P *'Heel Face Turn' *'Heroic Sacrifice' *'Identical Stranger': Similar on how Vanitas is similar to Sora, Mai herself is the stranger to Rini. With the exception of her red eyes and her darker-colored and black streaked hair. **Then again... she was created specifically identical to Rini's ancestor, Rianna Valens. Making her also the stranger for Rianna as well... *'In-Series Nickname': She is called Mai by most characters starting from the second season. *'The Ingenue' *'Laser-Guided Amnesia': Near the end of ''-Chapter Zero-'', her memories are later destroyed by the Not Quite Dead Akise, meaning she won't remember any of her past and her feelings for Vanitas. *'Light Is Not Good' **'Light Is Good' after all... *'Living Emotional Crutch': To Vanitas. Oh boy. She is also one of the main reasons why Vanitas goes into Sanity Slippage by the end of ''-Chapter Zero-''. *'Love Interest': She is this for Vanitas. *'Meaningful Rename': Though while she doesn't change her name, she is often not gets called "Mai" by other characters and sticks with it. Probably because of a certain black-haired boy. *'Morality Pet': To Vanitas. *'Nice Girl' *'Not So Different' *'Obfuscating Stupidity': Though the stupid part is debatable, Mai is really intelligent in the knowledge of Magic and couple of History regarding Myths, though she prefers to facade it so the others may have to know about it themselves. *'Official Couple': With Vanitas. *'Older Than They Look': She basically looks like 14. She is actually 400 years old. Q-V *'Red Eyes, Take Warning': At first, then post-HFT is kinda subverts this. But plays straight when Mai is really pissed off right now! *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': She's the Red to either Rini or Rachel's Blue. *'Shipper On Deck': She supports Roku's feelings for Vanitas. **Heck, she's a Yaoi Fangirl after all and considers RokuxVanitas her OTP, and Word of God confirms it! *'Strange Girl': Justified, since she is not used to common human cultures anyways. W-Z *'Why Did It Have To Be Fire?': Kinda Subverted. While Mai doesn't seem to fear fire in anyway, however in Remix Heart, she's afraid of Largo's own flames. It's revealed that Largo's flames are called the Flames of Remembrance, and used Mai's past regarding the arson to use it against her, so it means that while Mai isn't afraid of normal fires, she's afraid of the fire that killed her foster father and scarred her for life. *'Yaoi Fangirl': She turns into a Hardcore Fangirl after seeing how Vanitas and Roku's Accidental Kiss moment. Category: Tropes